<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaceful by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169901">Peaceful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>short Levi/Petra drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Petra Ral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaceful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petra stirred, turning over in the middle of the night. In her half-awake haze, she saw Levi lying next to her, staring at her.</p><p>"Ugh," she muttered. "You again."</p><p>Levi smirked. "Don't be mad. You know I don't sleep much, anyway. I just like to watch you." </p><p>"Well, if that isn't the creepiest damn thing I've ever heard..."</p><p>Levi chuckled.</p><p>She absentmindedly played with his shirt buttons. "Now that I know you better, I can see how uncool you actually are. You're like a little puppy." </p><p>"And?" Levi replied, delighted.</p><p>Petra gave out a puff of air. "Goodnight, love." </p><p>"Goodnight," he replied, gazing at her contentedly.</p><p>Petra curled up into herself and went back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>